Names and Blankets
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: M'gann finds Superboy on the couch one night and can't help staring at him.


Names and Blankets

M'gann walked into the living room of the cave of justice to see Superboy sleeping on the couch.

"Awwww" she whispered, trying not to wake him up. But he has super hearing so it was inevitable that he'd hear her. He began to stir but he didn't wake up he just rolled onto his side.

'Superboy looks so peaceful' she thought. An he did he was like a sleeping baby. He was relaxed and not his usual super tense snappy self. M'gann had had a crush on him since the minute she saw him, and this wasn't helping it.

Superboy shivered and wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warm. M'gann tiptoed over to the other couch and grabbed the soft blanket off it. M'gann set the blanket over Superboy's shivering form. M'gann turned around to leave when something grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Superboy staring at her with his deep hypnotic blue eyes.

"uh,Superboy,I was just,you looked cold.." M'gann stammered, but stopped when he didn't respond. He just kept staring at her with those eyes.

"Want to lie down with me" he asked huskily, Moving over to make room for M'gann.

"Uh, Superboy,we shouldn't, I-I mean we're team mates"she stuttered. But those dang beautiful blue eyes shut her up again.

M'gann laid down next to Superboy and he put his arm around her waist and set the blanket over them. M'gann felt awkward, I mean she was on a couch with a really hot guy, who also happened to be her teammate who's arms were around her. But M'gann also felt safe and warm in Super boy's arms.

M'gann rolled over so she was facing Superboy. She put her arm over his waist and snuggled deep into his chest.

"M'gann" Superboy whispered. M'gann looked up and Superboy was staring at her softly. He moved his hand and set it on her check. M'gann leaned into his soft warm hand. They locked eyes and just stared at each other.

Superboy slowly moved his face closer to M'gann. Their faces were about an inch apart, M'gann could feel Superboy's warm breath on her. Superboy gave M'gann the chance to move away, when she didn't he closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly, electricity shot through them. M'gann deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around Superboy's neck. Superboy followed her move and did the same.

They separated about a minute later gasping for air. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"M'gann" Superboy whispered. M'gann opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"Definitely" she answered. They kissed again more passionately than before.

"Superboy" M'gann moaned against his lips. Superboy stopped kissing her and pulled away. M'gann propped herself up on her elbow.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked completely confused.

"No its just, I wish I had a name. I hate being called Superboy all the time." he confessed.

"Well why don't we come up with a name for you. How about George?" she proposed

"No" he said.

"Micheal?" she suggested.

"No, try again" he replied.

"Alex,Garret,Kevin,Mitchell,Mark,Daniel" she said listing of names.

"No, none of those names sound right." he answered.

"Okay, um,Erik,Allan,Steven,John,Conner,William,Shane.." she said.

"Whoa wait!"he cried.

"What! Did you Hear a name you liked?" she asked excitedly.

"Conner"he answered.

"Conner?" she questioned.

"Is there something wrong with Conner?" he asked.

"No! You know you kinda look like Conner." She told him.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yeah, Conner that's a great name." she said leaning up and kissing him on the lips softly.

"Yeah, it definitely is a great name." he said smiling, pulled M'gann into a deep kiss.

Conner rolled onto his back bringing M'gann on top of him. Conner wrapped his arms around her fully and pulled her closer.

"Conner"she moaned against his lips. She could feel him grinning into the kiss. After about two minutes they pulled away gasping for breath. M'gann rolled off of Conner and snuggled into hi side.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Sleep, I'm exhausted" she said yawning.

"Me too" he agreed. Conner turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around M'gann again. They soon fell into a deep blissful sleep.

Well until the whole team and her uncle J'onn found them on the couch the next morning! But their reactions were priceless, especially Wally's.


End file.
